Here in Our Moment
by music4ever2010
Summary: "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." - Anonymous  Boy x Boy yaoi


Here in Our Moment

"He is dying Mr. Jeagerjaques."

Grimmjow looked up at the doctor with pure shock, "What do you mean he's dying! I thought he was making good process."

"He was but something happen over the night and his body has been rejecting the antibodies that had been helping him.

"Can't you do surgery or something to help him to live?"

"There is nothing we can do. All we can do is give him comfort and the support."

"Does he know?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yes, we told him last night. I'm sorry."

Grimmjow began to walk away from the doctor and towards the I.C.U wing. His mind replaying the recent conversation.

'_There nothing we can do. All we can do is give him comfort'_ a few tears began to run down his face but he quickly wipe them away so that he could enter the room.

"Ulquiorra."He knocked softly on the door.

The sounds of beeping and oxygen machine that usually welcomed him in to cold room were silenced and replaced by a deep wheezing breathing of his lover. Bright green eyes looked over at him.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra began to sit up in his bed but Grimmjow push him back down gently to the bed. He gave him a kiss on his forehead as he pulled up a chair next towards the bed.

"You need to save your strength." Ulquiorra was about to object to Grimmjow when he had one of his coughing attack. Grimmjow got up to go get the nurse but Ulquiorra grabbed his arm.

"No," he said in between coughs, "I can handle it, now please sit down."

They sat in silence till his coughing stop.

"Grimmjow, I don't have much longer. The doctors said that they have done all they can do. "

"Please, Ulquiorra stop talking like that." Tears began to slip pass his eyes. He knew he had to stay strong but he couldn't; this was too much. A pale finger came up to his eye and wiped his away he looked up at Ulquiorra as he gave him a bitter smile. "It's okay to cry. I won't think any less of you if you do. I've cried many times over the months like '_Why_? _Why me? Why not somebody else?'_ But I have come to terms with it and I have prepared myself for this day."

"But what about me, Ulquiorra? What I'm supposed to do when you're gone. I can't go on without you." He placed his head down on the bed. Ulquiorra began to rub his hand through his ice blue hair.

"I know you can move on from this Grimmjow because you're stronger than this." And there they sat in each other's arms crying and comforting one another.

"Grimmjow."

"Hmm."

"Can you sing for me like you use too." Grimmjow looked up and saw the tiredness on Ulquiorra's face.

"You looked tired you should rest."

"And your singing can help, please. Anything would do." Ulquiorra begged.

Grimmjow thought back to their wedding song. All of the memories of him and Ulquiorra start to flood his mind as the song came into his head "Okay, I got one for you."

Ulquiorra leaned back and got comfortable as Grimmjow sang.

"_No one can buy tomorrow,_

_No one can sell their sorrow,_

_But when you look into my eyes,_

_Darling, you'll always see,_

_Love, I will give you love_

_Come live your life with me_." Ulquiorra began to cough violently again, Grimmjow pass him a cup of water to help.

"I think that is enough for today."

"Please will you finish singing Grimmjow? I haven't heard you sing this song since we started to date."

"No, Ulquiorra you need to sleep."

"Please Grimmjow, Just one last time."

Grimmjow grab his hand and gave it a kiss "Yes, anything for you my love, but this, I promise you, will not be the last."

Ulquiorra laid back down with a big smile on his face as Grimmjow began to sing again,

"_We'll have our good times and even in sad times,_

_With love we will find the way,_

_Nothing else matters but loving each other,_

_The way that we do today,_

_Here in our world together,_

_Love will go on forever,_

_Warm in the shelter of my arms,_

_Darling, you'll always be,_

_Love, I will give you love,_

_Come live your life with me,"_

He felt himself began to choke up but he pushed it back to sing the last of the song.

"_Here in our world together,_

_Love will go on forever,_

_Warm in the shelter of my arms,_

_Darling, you'll always be._" Grimmjow looked up as he felt Ulquiorra's hand go limp in his. He lend up to give him one last finally kiss.

"_Love, I will give you love, Come live your life with me."_


End file.
